1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grill and oven combination and more particularly pertains to for cooking food with a grill and oven combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grills and ovens is known in the prior art. More specifically, grills and ovens heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of for cooking food are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. 263,194 to Schwartz discloses a barbecue grill. U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,233 to Cable discloses a charcoal oven. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,158 to Lindsey discloses a cooler and grill combination. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,066 to Dodgen discloses a barbecue oven. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,124 to Wrasse discloses a smoke free barbecue cooker.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a grill and oven combination that allows a variety of foods to be cooked simultaneously and has insulated walls for containing heat therein for enabling efficient cooking operations.
In this respect, the grill and oven combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for cooking food.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved grill and oven combination which can be used for cooking food. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of grills and ovens now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved grill and oven combination. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved grill and oven combination and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises, in combination, a box-shaped container having a hollow interior bounded by a bottom wall with opposed front and rear walls and opposed side walls extended upwards therefrom to define an opening with each wall having a layer of insulation disposed therein adapted for containing heat within the interior and one of the side walls having a rectangular hole disposed thereon adjacent to the bottom wall. A top wall is included and hingeably connected to the container near the opening thereof to define a lid positionable in an opened orientation for allowing access to the interior of the container and a closed orientation for preventing access to the interior of the container with the lid having a layer of insulation disposed therein adapted for containing heat within the interior of the container. A handle is included and coupled to the top wall for allowing the lid to be positioned in the opened orientation or the closed orientation. A vent is included and disposed on the lid. The vent has four holes radially extended in quadrature adapted for allowing heat and cooking fumes to escape from the interior of the container. A vent cover is included and has a central portion pivotally connected to the lid between the four holes of the vent and four fins extended radially outward therefrom with one fin having an upwardly extended finger tab for allowing the vent cover to be placed in one orientation for opening the vent and another orientation for sealing the vent. Four rigid legs are included with each leg coupled to the bottom wall of the container near each corner thereof and extended downwards therefrom for placing the container in a generally level position. A box-shaped and heat-conductive liner is disposed within the interior of the container with the liner having a hollow interior bounded by a bottom wall with opposed front and rear walls and opposed side walls extended upwards therefrom to define an opening with one of the side walls having a rectangular hole disposed thereon axially aligned with the hole on the side wall of the container to define an access hole adapted for allowing combustible materials for cooking food to be added and combusted materials from cooking food to be removed. A door is hingeably connected to the side wall of the container near the hole with the door positionable in one orientation for allowing access to the interior of the liner through the access hole and another orientation for preventing access to the interior of the liner through the access hole. A rack is disposed within the interior of the liner near the bottom wall thereof for holding combustible materials for cooking food. Lastly, a grill is disposed within the interior of the liner having a rectangular and essentially planar mesh portion adapted for holding food thereon for cooking and four rigid legs extended downwards from each corner of the mesh for placing the mesh at a position above the rack and access hole.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grill and oven combination which has all the advantages of the prior art grills and ovens and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grill and oven combination which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grill and oven combination which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved grill and oven combination which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a grill and oven combination economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved grill and oven combination which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved grill and oven combination for cooking food.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grill and oven combination comprising a container having a hollow interior bounded by a bottom portion and walls extended upwards therefrom to define an opening with one of the walls having a hole disposed thereon near the bottom portion; a lid pivotally connected to the container near the opening thereof and positionable in an opened orientation for allowing access to the interior of the container and a closed orientation for preventing access to the interior of the container; a heat-conductive liner disposed within the interior of the container along its inner periphery with a hole disposed thereon axially aligned with the hole on the wall of the container to define an access hole adapted for allowing combustible materials for cooking food to be added and combusted materials from cooking food to be removed; and a grill disposed within the liner adapted for holding food thereon for cooking.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.